simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 2
Level 2 is the second level in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 26, with the player taking on the role of Bart as the level's protagonist. Level 2 takes place in Downtown Springfield. In this level, Bart tries to satisfy his need for violence and destruction. His escapades include Bonestorm II, fireworks, and Professor Frink's Truckasaurus. Plot The level opens with Bart skipping school in downtown Springfield. He is desperately trying to obtain a copy of Bonestorm II, but due to Marge, his mother, destroying most of the copies of the game, his search is unsuccessful. He tries a brief stint with illegal fireworks, but they still fail to satisfy him. After learning that Frink is using Bonestorm II's violence to power his Truckasaurus, Bart spends the second half of the level bringing together the last parts needed to get the robot fully operational. Appearance Level 2 takes place in the more urbanized portion of Springfield. One third of the map is dominated by the downtown side, while another is in the process of being constructed, and the last third is exclusively highway. All three parts, in some way or another, are unfinished or damaged. Notable locations downtown include the Googolplex, the Monorail, the museum, the hospital, and the stadium. The east side includes the construction site, Moe's Tavern, the train station, Try-n-Save, and the DMV. The highway part of the map splits into three parts. The main road follows a "U" pattern, a side highway that is nearly finished but falls short over the main road, and two splinter roads that start and end shortly after the beginning and end of the main road. Music The music for Level 2 is composed much like a rock band would compose a song: a crunchy, distorted guitar dominates, while a slick bass line and loud drums complement the guitar. The track is also used in Level 6. Missions # Detention Deficit Disorder # Weapons of Mass Delinquency # Vox Nerduli # Bart 'n' Frink # Better Than Beef # Monkey See Monkey D'oh # Cell-Outs * Bonus: Dial B for Blood Vehicles * Honor Roller (Starting vehicle) * Mr. Plow (Purchase from Homer for 300 coins; must be used in Monkey See Monkey D'oh) * WWII Vehicle (Bonus Mission) * Sedan (Level 2) (Street Race prize) * Limo (Purchase from Gil for 150 coins) * Fire Truck (Purchase from Gil for 250 coins) Wasp Cameras Main Article: Wasp Cameras#Level 2 Gags Main Article: Gags#Level 2 # Catapult in the Springfield Town Square. # Cement mixing truck near the construction site. # Pickled egg jar in Moe's Tavern. # Slot machine in Moe's Tavern. # Love Tester in Moe's Tavern. # Light up drinks in Moe's Tavern. # Rat's milk machine, roof near Moe's Tavern (fire escape). # Taking a photograph of Hans Moleman at the DMV. # Quarter car in the Try-N-Save parking lot. # Missile behind Herman's Military Antiques. # Dumpster behind the Krusty Burger (near the police station). Cards Head of Jebediah Springfield.jpg|Head of Jebediah AM Radio Toy.jpg|AM Radio Toy Bonestorm game .jpg|Bonestorm Game Big Butt Skinner.jpg|Big Butt Skinner Mr. Honneybunny.jpg|Mr. Honneybunny Drivers License.jpg|Drivers License Pregnancy Test.jpg|Pregnancy Test Trivia * This is the only level that, relatively, does not contribute to the rest of the game's plot, except for the cutscene at the end of the level. * Early concept art and the scrapbook photo for this level suggest that Level 2 originally took place around sunrise or sunset, but was soon changed to take place in the daytime to match the time of day of Bart being truant from school in the main storyline. * Pre-release footage and screenshots show that the level's sky was originally darker and cloudier, and had light beams shining down from the clouds. This early background is used for the level's bonus race track however. Gallery Honor Roller.png|The Honor Roller, the stock vehicle for Level 2 Monorail Car.png|The Monorail Car, the secret vehicle for Level 2 Mr. Plow.png|The Mr. Plow, the character-bought vehicle for Level 2 WWII Vehicle.png|The WWII Vehicle, the bonus vehicle for Level 2 Sedan (Level 2).png|The Sedan, the race-rewarded vehicle for Level 2 Limo.png|The Limo, one of two vehicles bought from Gil for Level 2 Fire Truck.png|The Fire Truck, one of two vehicles bought from Gil for Level 2 TheSimpsonsHitandRunLevel2Map.gif|The map of Level 2 Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Level Pages Category:Level 2